


Before The Eclipse

by dfbytc



Series: Anasa [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Basically PWP, Hongbin being a mess of a bottom, Hongbin feeling small, M/M, PWP, Penetrative Sex, maknae on top, manly Hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Hongbin comes home after shooting for his drama.For some reason Huyk can't sleep.





	Before The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a wonderful and healthy 2019 - X
> 
> Disclaimer: everything is consensual

It’s late when he arrives home. ‘It’s 01:15’ announces the dj on the late night program, just before his manager drops him off. After he bids him good-night he exits the car and sighs.

  
He is glad that he has the day off tomorrow.

  
Hongbin opens the door to their dorm and switches the light on, but no one greets him. It’s been a long day on set and to be honest he just wants to take a shower, hit the mattress and sleep. He climbs out of his shoes and slides out of his jacket, hangs it on the wall.  
  
  
He checks his phone, sees if he forgot to answer anyone but puts it away soon, goes to fetch underwear out of his drawer. Hyuk seems to be asleep in a mass of blankets, his face hidden in the pillow as he lays on his belly, and Hongbin even thinks he hears him snoring softly. He closes the door behind him carefully, not to wake him.

The bathroom feels cold when he enters it. He gets rid of his clothes, his sparse jewellery. He opens the door to the shower-cabin and steps inside, and soon the warm water rains down on him.

Hongbin relaxes a little.

It feels… purifying.

He grabs his sponge and squeezes some shower gel on it, rubs his body foamy. He runs with his hands over his face, feels the heavy tv-make-up melting off his face, his stiff hair losing its form as it gets damp, the hairspray gets washed off.

  
  
How long has it been since that night? Hongbin can’t tell off the top of his head.  


He still can’t believe what he _did_.  
  
  
He feels his cheeks heating up again, just like every other time he forces himself to face the facts. To his luck though, he has to admit, the only thing making things difficult for him is his brain. Not Hyuk, god, thankfully enough he tried to act nonchalant, like nothing of importance had happened, and they didn’t see each other that much after that because of their different schedules.  


After putting on a hair-mask to get some moisture back into his fried hair (that got dyed brown again the day album promotions ended), he rinses off the shower gel and gets out. He grabs a comb and brushes through his wet hair a few times, doesn’t even bother to look in the mirror because he knows he would loathe his image right now. He uses his deodorant that he tossed the night before in the basket on the washing machine, wraps himself into a burrito with a robe. Tiredly he stuffs his worn clothes into the laundry-basket and makes his way to their room, yawning. God, he feels so worn out.  


When he finally gets to sit down on his side of the bed he realises somewhere in the back of his head that Hyuk is not snoring anymore, and he pulls on the sheets, only to curse at himself what an _idiot_ he is- because he sits on top of them. He reluctantly stands up again, throws everything almost on-top of Hyuk and sits down for the second time. Gonne is the thought of putting on pyjamas or drying his hair with the towel, the only thing he seeks is silence and slumber.  
  
His pillow radiates the familiar smell of home, the bed feels warm and welcoming.

 

Soon he is falling asleep.

 

  
-

  
 

In the beginning he believes he is sleeping, that he’s dreaming, but then he realises the hand on his temple feels very real.  
  
  
He doesn’t open his eyes and observes in silence, because although he probably should be freaked out… he is not. He knows it’s just Hyuk. His hand brushes some hair away from his forehead, but it seems to fall back into place immediately, so it must have dried. A finger runs over his eyebrow, traces it, and it’s done so gently it tickles, Hongbin has to supress a giggle.

 

“Hyuk?”  
  


Hyuk stops, abruptly, seemingly taken aback by the fact that Hongbin is awake.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t want to wake you.”  


Hyuk retreats, rolls back to his side of the bed, Hongbin can hear the old mattress creak.

 

“Can’t sleep?” he asks with a very raspy voice and has to swallow, but Hyuk doesn’t respond.  


  
“Hyuk…?”

  
  
“…Yes, can’t sleep.”

  
  
Just for a second, Hongbin considers not asking and let it rest, fall asleep again, but Hyuk hesitating to answer peaks his interest.

  
  
“Wanna talk?”  
  
  
Hyuk hesitates again, and Hongbin props himself up, bumps Hyuk in the shoulder.

  
“Hey… You ok?”

“…”  
  
  
Hongbin rolls to the other side and turns on the light, and Hyuk hisses, flinches at the light, covers his eyes.

  
“What’s the light for?”

Honbgin tries to look but the light is awfully bright it hurts, but then he musters Hyuk.

  
“I… I thought you were crying…”

Hyuk’s eyes adjust and when he looks up to Hongbin, he looks anywhere but his face, then away.

“…I’m not crying.”

  
Hongbin looks down on himself and realises he’s still wearing the bath-robe (or half-wearing it, to be more accurate) and switches the light off again.

  
  
“Just… wanted to be sure.” He says brilliantly, and falls back onto his pillow, pulls up the sheet up to his chin.

 

“So…” Hongbin clears his throat, “What’s the matter?”  
  
  
“…I’m not really in the mood.”  
  
  
“Should we just sleep then?”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“Ok then…”  
  
  
Hongbin fastens the belt on his waist under the sheets and turns the other side, trying to give Hyuk some space. If he doesn’t want to talk… He won’t persist. He knows Hyuk will come to him if he needs to. The mutual trust is still there, un-faltered. Hyuk wasn’t just weirded out realising that Hongbin was laying almost naked next to him for the better amount of the night.

  
Things have not turned awkward between them, not at all. He didn’t let the heat of the moment get him affected weeks ago, and most certainly, they didn’t jerk each other off and never lost a word about it again.

 

No, that never happened.

 

Everything is dandy.

  
  
Hongbin sighs. That was just bound to happen, if he had to be honest. Hongbin knew he’d fuck up at some point, although he believed it would have been in a weak moment of his, preferably when he was drunk, and in the form of him sweet-talking to Taekwoon, telling him that he’d love to ride his _dick_.  
  
  
But again, he remembers, it’s not Hyuk making things difficult for him- the younger man hasn’t said a single thing.

  
It’s _himself_.

  
It’s _him_ that overthinks, it’s _him_ being a fool and laying there dressed in nothing but his robe, not taking into consideration the younger man’s feelings, being an insensitive, provocative idiot.

To his defence though, he was just _very tired_ earlier. This was _not_ on purpose. It was not having ulterior motives.

But he has not forgotten how Hyuk’s voice sounded that night, how his face looked, how his hands had felt on his hip.

 

On his _dick_.  
  
  
Oh god, wrong topic, _wrong topic_.

 

Thinking about Taekwoon is one thing, but thinking about Hyuk is so much different, especially when he is laying next to him.

  
Taekwoon…

 

Taekwoon will always be the unreachable fantasy.

 

But Hyuk.  
  
  
Hyuk is real, with Hyuk it _was_ real. Even if it was just Hongbin acting out on his frustration, fuelled by the sounds Hyuk made he unsuccessfully tried to supress.

  
  
Hongbin shuts his eyes, buries his face into the pillow. He manages to banish these thoughts from his mind, feels his eyes getting heavy again. Hyuk shifts once beside him, but soon Hongbin drifts off again.

 

  
-

  
 

Someone is playing with his hair again.

 

His fingertips wander to his cheeks, and it’s such a feathery touch, so soothing, yet it tickles.

 

  
“Hyuk…?”

  
  
The hand halts again.  
  
  
Hongbin rubs his eyes, wonders what time it is.  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
“…I can’t sleep.”  
  
  
“Ok…”  
  
  
Hongbin turns around to reach for the light again, but Hyuk stops him, reaches for Hongbin’s arm through the sheets.  
  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
  
Hongbin leans back, tries to make out Hyuk’s face in the darkness. The later lets go of him.  


“…But I can’t see you like this.”

  
“…It doesn’t matter.”

  
“Ok.”

  
Hongbin lays back on his pillow.

 

“Talk to me then.”

  
“…”

  
“Still don’t want to?”  
  
  
“It’s…”  
  
  
Hongbin thinks he can see him chewing on his lip.

  
“Hyuk… You woke me up… for the second time.”

  
Hongbin doesn’t know if he’s going the wrong way about it. But he wants to know what is bothering Hyuk, and the younger doesn’t speak.

  
Hyuk rolls to his side again.

  
“I don’t know how to say this.”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“It’s been a few weeks…”  
  
  
Hongbin tenses because somehow, somehow he _knows_ what will follow.  
  
  
“…but I can’t stop thinking about that night.”

  
  
Hongbin swallows. There it is, finally.

  
  
He should have let it rest.

 

Hyuk didn’t want to talk about it, and neither does he.  
  
  
“Listen Hyuk, I’m… I’m sorry. I- I don’t know why I did this. It was- I mean,” Hongbin stumbles over his worlds, fully awake with his heart beating in his throat, “it was the heat of the moment, and I don’t know why I did this… I’m sorry. I… I really am.”

 

Hyuk doesn’t say a thing.

 

Hongbin wishes he could hide under his cover and just vanish, or even better, turn back in time and make it undone.  
  
  
  
“Are you… Are you mad at me?”  
  
  
Hyuk takes time to answer, and Hongbin hates himself more with every passing second.

  
“… I’m not.”  
  
  
Hongbin exhales reassured, but the atmosphere doesn’t really change.

 

“I won’t do it again.”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“Promise.”

 

Hyuk doesn’t respond. But then he _does_ , Hongbin’s heart is about to burst.

  
  
“…I don’t know if I want that.”  


  
Hongbin switches the light back on, turns around to face Hyuk.

  
Did he hear that right?

 

“W-what did you just say?”  
  
  
“I… I don’t know if I want that.”  
  
  
Hongbin just stares at him, feels his face getting hot.  
  
  
“I’ve been into Hakyeon, for quite some time now… But… But I can’t seem to get you out of my head.”  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Now Hongbin really doesn’t know what to say, what to think, even. What does Hyuk want to tell him?

  
“I want to hear you again.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Your voice… it has been haunting my thoughts.”  
  
  
Hyuk looks at Hongbin, and the later backs away, feeling his robe slip off.  
  
  
“Your voice, your face…”  
  
  
“Hyuk…”  
  
  
“Can I?”  
  
  
Hongbin sees Hyuk’s arm, then his hand come close to his face, stroking his cheek. It’s warm and soft; Hyuk’s big hand covers half of his face with ease, and Hongbin leans into it, out of instinct, before he questions what the _fuck_ he is _doing._  
  
  
He longs for Taekwoon.

  
He wants Taekwoon.  
  
  
_Taekwoon!  
_  
  
Hyuk crawls closer and closer, and Hongbin wishes the darkness back, his shelter.  
  
  
Hyuk’s hand slips from Hongbin’s cheek down to this neck, his collarbone, and his own pulse starts making him dizzy.  
  
  
“Hyung, can I?”  
  
  
God, why is he calling him hyung?  
  
  
“Hyuk, I-“  
  
  
Hyuk leans into Hongbin, and he doesn’t see it coming.  
  
  
Hyuk _kisses_ him.  
  
It’s all soft and gently at first, testing the waters, letting Hongbin take in what is happening. Hongbin wants to say something, but as he opens his mouth the kiss turns into greedy and rough, and he is sold.

He grabs Hyuk by his neck, pulls him closer, allows Hyuk’s tongue to invade his mouth.  
  
  
“Fuck, Hyuk, what are you doing?”  
  
  
Something tells him to stop and run, but rarely has something felt so right.  
  
  
“What are _we_ doing?” Hyuk breathes into Hongbin’s mouth, and Hongbin feels Hyuk’s other hand slip under the fabric over his shoulder, and he pushes it down, leaves Hongbin’s arm and chest exposed.

  
“Why? why aren’t you wearing your pyjamas?”  
  
  
“I was tired-“  
  
  
“When I saw you earlier, I couldn’t stop thinking about you for good-“  
  
  
Hongbin gasps as Hyuk’s fingers run over his chest, his nipple. Hongbin’s voice is oil to the fire, works up Huyk even further. His hand hushes down Hongbin’s side, opens up his bathrobe.  
  
  
“You tease-“  
  
  
Hongbin gasps again as Hyuk’s big hands wander, caress his body like he knows what Hongbin needs. His tongue earns Hyuk more and more sounds, and Hongbin is aware how much it turns Hyuk on. But it’s not like he does it on purpose, Hyuk draws these sounds out of him, turns him into goo.  
   
“Hyuk-!”

Hyuk’s thumbs drag over his abdomen, and he lays on top of him.

“I’ve seen you, I’ve seen you so many times, but like this you are the most beautiful.”

Hyuk gently bites down Hongbin’s neck and he moans, drags his short nails down Hyuk’s back and pulls on his shirt.  
  
“Take it- take this off.”  
  
And Hyuk does; he leans back, sitting in between Hongbin’s legs and he pulls his shirt over his head, showing Hongbin his ripped stomach and bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, Hyuk… Fuck.”  
  
Hyuk looks like a statue of an ancient god, beautifully smooth. His chest rises up and down. His face is a relief of lust and need.  
  
“Touch me like last time.”  
  
Hyuk’s hand is on Hongbin’s erection, grabs him firmly and pumps him up. Hongbin throws his head back and moans. He tries to resist and not wrap his legs around Hyuk and draw him in, so he digs his fingers into Hyuk’s thick thighs instead.  
  
“Touch me-“ Hyuk moans now, strokes Hongbin down to his base, slowly up again.  
  
“I-” Hongbin thinks he’s going to come just from that, and the thought is humiliating.

 _This_ is what Hyuk manages to boil him down to in such a short amount of time.  
  
Hyuk, that looks so fucking mean and delicious, if only Hongbin had the courage and guts to tell him what he’d let him do to him right now if he wished to.  
   
_Please, for the love of god_

_let me ride your cock_

_take me rough_

_fuck me against the wall_

_anywhere_

_on the floor_

_handle me like a doll_

_god_

_pull me apart_  
  
Would Taekwoon’s face look like this? Would he carry the same expression seeing Hongbin like this?

 

Right now, he seems no match for Hyuk.  
  
  
Hyuk, this big puppy he saw grew up, that _he_ grew _up_ with, has big paws on him and makes him feel small and vulnerable, licks over his lips before he pumps him again.  
  
  
Hongbin’s voice is trailing off for good, and he cares less and less.  
  
  
“God, _Hyuk_ , what are you _doing_ -“  
  
  
Hyuk tries to pull down his sweatpants, and his cock bounces free.  
  
  
“Fuck-“  
  
  
“Touch me-“  
  
  
“How can I when you-“ Hongbin cuts himself off as he keens, high and needy and bare, Hongbin feels he hasn’t been as naked before. He almost tears the cloth on Hyuk’s thigh and Hyuk _smiles,_ a demon personified, and Hyuk’s grip tightens again, thumb drawing circles over Hongbin’s dick, making him tremble, making him moan into the heated air again.  
  
“God, _Hongbin,_ ” Hyuk’s knuckles turn white and he takes the pointing and middle finger of his free hand, licks over them, and Hongbin buckles helplessly into his fist, fights to hold back and not come, but then Hyuk lets go of him. Hyuk grabs Hongbins right leg and beds it to the side, just when Hongbin sees that Hyuk had his fingers in his mouth.  
  
Hyuk fixates him with his eyes and his hand, with a determined yet begging look, breathing heavily. Sweat drips down next to his ear, mouth agape, brows furrowed, and Hongbin wishes he could lick the swear off his face, get a second taste of Hyuk, feel the warmth of his blushed cheeks.  
  
Hongbin just stares as Hyuk silently asks for permission, and Hongbin _wants_ it, he _wants_ Hyuk so badly, although he is _afraid_ , _afraid_ he will fuck up, _afraid_ this will destroy more than they have built.  
  
Hyuk pushes with one finger into Hongbin, he observes every shiver of him, chews on his lip after swallowing once.

“You are so beautiful,” Hyuk says as he carefully bends his finger. Hongbin whimpers, tries to keep still and take in everything Hyuk gives him, but he comes undone too fast, shreds of nerves on edge.  
  
“You- You are-“ _‘the handsome one_ ’ Hongbin tries to say, and then Hyuk bends his finger again, making Hongbin keen.  
  
Hyuk pulls out and adds a second finger, and Hongbin wants to cry out- it feels so good, he wants more, more more _more_ , but he knows he can’t take it, Hyuk is more than he bargained for, big and strong, Hongbin’s hands look fucking _tiny_ on him. His cock twitches as Hyuk works with slick fingers, and he desperately tries not to come, it’s too soon, _too fucking soon_ , he wants so much _more_.  
  
“Ah-Hyuk-!!” He manages to spit out as Hyuk hits a sweet spot. Through his spine runs a current and he throws his head back, wants to wrap his arms and legs all around Hyuk but his fists can’t let go of Hyuk’s pants, _they are his only anchor_.  
  
Hyuk bends down to kiss Hongbin again, his tongue greedy, his lips hungry. Hongbin thinks he tastes iron as their mouths crash, and he finally manages to let go of Hyuk’s pants, works his way in between their slick stomachs to Hyuk’s dick, wraps his bend leg around Hyuk’s back.  
  
Hongbin pulls on Hyuk’s hair with his other hand and he moans into Hongbin’s mouth, bites him as Hongbin feels his thick girth, tries to wrap his fingers around him in this chaos of thrusts and fingers, lips and moans.

But Hyuk, oh, sweet Hyuk, he realises how helpless Hongbin is when he is handled like this and wraps his hand around both of them, works his hand up and down while trying to fill him up with a third finger.  
  
“Oh, oh god-” Hongbin chokes out, fights for air and sanity. Hyuk smells of his parfum and sweat, and his tongue, god, when did he learn this, when did he grow up to be like this? His hips hit against his and its painful, and he loves how he is pushed into the mattress, loves how slick and nasty everything feels, how his hair sticks to his neck and Hyuk’s nose clumsily hits his own.  
  
“Hongbin, _Hongbin_ ,” Hyuk mumbles between lips and tongue and Hongbin falls apart, his voice, his heat, fuck, his weight on his smaller body, his long fingers buried in him, knuckle for knuckle fuck, _fuck, fuck_!  
  
Hongbin cries out as he comes, and Hyuk swallows his cries, breathes unevenly before he finally spills into his fist too, following Hongbin who is drowning in his orgasm, their bodies moulded to one, their thoughts so full of each other

so full,

oh,  
  
_oh!_

**Author's Note:**

> for Niki ~
> 
>  
> 
> See you on the double-update Sunstruck and Moonstruck


End file.
